Perfect nightmare
by Cold-and-broken-tone413
Summary: She is a girl like the rest of them. But she is herself. Soul is Soul. And Maka is Maka. Soul X Maka A series of one shots! I did not steal these from Even with my dark side because I am that writer! I just made a new account!


Perfect nightmare

(I do not own Soul Eater but if I did…)

This was not stolen from Even with my dark side! I AM EVEN WITH THIS DARK SIDE! I just made a new account Xp

Rated T-M

But rated M just to be safe

Some language and adult themes!

"SOUL," Maka screamed as the Kishin swiped him with a giant hand causing him to hit a brick wall. Blood trickled out of his mouth as he managed to stand up.

"I'm okay, Maka," he said just as he was pushed into the wall again. He stood up and dodged another attack before changing his arm into the blade of his scythe form and slashed the Kishin in half. He clawed at the soul and shoved it into his mouth and swallowed before he fell to the ground. Maka ran towards him and was trying to hold back tears.

"Soul are you stupid," she cried as she gently lifted him off the ground.

"Y-Yes," he replied while smirking.

His eyes slowly started closing, "wake me up when this nightmare is over," he muttered to Maka.

"SOUL!"

O . O

"Oi, Maka?"

Maka blinked, "I'm reading, Soul," she said coldly.

A shiver ran up Soul's spine, "Maka!"

Her eye twitched, "What," she cried while slamming her book closed.

Soul flinched, "I um… never mind."

"Maka-"

"Shit!"

"-Chop!"

Soul groaned in pain while holding his bleeding head. "I hate you Maka," he whined, "that one really hurt."

"Good," she grunted while opening her book.

But the truth is he doesn't hate her at all.

O . O

She is not a girl. Like the rest of them. She is herself.

He tried to not notice it. The way HIS meister was changing. The first thing he noticed was that she was hanging out with the other girls more often. She would spend countless amounts of hours over at their houses and not come home until 10:00. He missed when she would cook for him. He liked her cooking. Now he had to cook for himself, and believe me, he CANNOT cook. The second thing he noticed was that she was starting to wear makeup. Not that it bothered him all that much but she would put on pink lip gloss and it would make her lips look all that much more tempting to him. And others I might add. She also used mascara, though she didn't need it, and it made her eye lashes longer and every time she blinked they would brush up against her perfect cheek bones. The other thing he noticed was that she was getting taller and since she was, her shirts were getting shorter and her skirts were getting tighter and smaller. He desperately tried to not get a nose bleed in those few tiny moments when he would see her. They might walk in the hall way next to each other most of the time but they never talked. Not anymore. But one of the many reasons he would walk with her in the hall way was to keep away other men who had seemed to take notice in how she was changing. In a good way that is. Any man who looked at her for a little longer then needed would instantly be put on his shit list and he would take a mental note to beat them up later. For him it was easier to talk with his fists, not words. And getting detention was well worth it because he had gotten in trouble protecting HER. The last thing he noticed, was when they were on his bike making a quick escape from a Kishin. This was the first time he noticed it. She IS a girl, like the rest of them. He tried to ignore the way her chest would brush up against his back. She was not the flat girl he used to make fun of. She would slowly turn around half way and yell something at the Kishin over her shoulder. Was she doing this to him on purpose? His breathe caught as she turned towards him again and wrapped both arms around his waist.

She is a girl like the rest of them.

But she is herself.

Soul is Soul.

And Maka is Maka.

O . O

"Hey Soul?"

He grunted indicating that he was listening.

"Have you ever liked someone and they didn't like you back..?"

Soul almost choked on his own spit.

He looked at Maka for a moment before focusing his gaze out the window.

"Yes. I have, actually."

O . O

She was laying on the couch reading while he was lying on the floor playing a new video game.

"Maka?"

"Hmmm," she hummed, for once not yelling at him about interrupting her.

"What are you reading," he asked while pausing his video game for the first time in an hour.

Maka's eyes widened, "Um….. It's a romance novel," she said while blushing.

"I thought you only studied and stuff, I never knew you liked that crap," he teased, though making a mental note about what she liked.

Maka blushed, "j-just go back to y-your video game."

"Why are you reading that," he asked, grinning, showing his sharp pearl white teeth, not listening to her.

"Because I want to," she snapped.

The room was silent for a while.

"Maka….what's love?"

Maka's eyes widened again as she closed her book, "Um….. I don't know how to explain it…. I guess it's when you care about someone a lot-"

"-I care about you a lot," he pointed out while tilting his head to look at her.

She blushed and finished, "But it's when you care about them a lot more then you do others and you want to protect them and…you love them… and want to put them before yourself."

Soul raised his eyebrow, "But I care about you a lot and I want to protect you… I also want to put you before myself and others."

Maka froze….is he….?

Truth is she was reading the book BECAUSE of him.

O . O

She could see them all. Every last one of them in Death City. They all had different colors to her discomfort. Like the little kids had a light color showing their innocence and the older adults had a somewhat darker color showing their age and everything they had gone through. It made her sick. When she would fight a Kishin she could see the human soul within it. Screaming bloody murder. But the sad part was, was that she couldn't and wouldn't tell Soul. She was worried that he would choose another partner and she would be left alone. All alone. Again. The thing that would send her into tears when she got home and went into her room, was when the Kishin's soul, was a kids. A little kids who was so innocent, so pure. And now they were tainted with dirty blood. Kishin blood. She was heartbroken. But she didn't want to show Soul that. Her best friend. The person she cared a lot about. The person she lov-a friend, just a friend.

Yeah, just a friend.

O . O

He liked the morning. He liked it because the sunlight reflected off of her dirty blonde locks. It showed the true colors of her hair, not only just dirty blonde but a hint of red and black as well. But he also likes night. Maybe even more so because the moonlight would give her a radiant glow and it reflected off of her very being. But it never compared to how beautiful she looked even without it. Even her soul was amazing. It was so bright and it just brightened up a whole room. Her soul was orange, not the ugly orange that nobody liked it was orange like the sun and it would make any cold heart melt. That was what had happened to him. His heart melted. His soul cannot compare to hers. His soul is an ice blue showing off how cool and cold he really is. Hers is amazing. But another thing he liked about her was her beautiful dark green eyes that brightened up when he came into a room, and they brightened up in a special way. Just for him. All for him. He also liked her natural pink lips. Her lips. He loved everything about her.

And something he didn't know, but she loved everything about him.

O . O


End file.
